batheofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Batheo Wiki
Heros on the main page should be spelled Heroes. Heros would refer more to the sandwhich than to a leader type person. Change it or unlock the page and I will. HEROES Page Linking I have noticed that some people are ignoring adding categories to their to their pages. This is a problem as it would prove much easier to keep this organized if you kept up with them. Also there needs to be a lot more information on items, where to obtain them as well as expanding the number of categories that affect them. I am doing as much as I can but it takes time that I don't always have. Nicoli7461 23:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nicoli - Remember not every page needs to have an explicit category associated when a Template is being used on the page. As well, I myself am working on a Category Tree system as well as Templates for various common components. If you have a request to put a page into a category, post it into the talk page of that page and one of us will deliberate on its appropriate category and location. Goldbishop 01:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, when I speak of categories I mean for instance a Level 21 Rare Mount, at the bottom of your post before you save it you should at least link it to Level 21, Rare Gear, and Mount. That way there is some semblince of orginization and flow based on what you click. Nicoli7461 01:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Need Areas. I am not that far myself in the game but I am fairly sure some of you are. We need a good number of areas added so this can actually turn into a useful place. Please only post up completed areas, in your post inclued links (even if the page doesn't exist to each Elite and Mercernary that appears in the map. Include notes on what items can be obtained in the map and a find section on what reward you get for it. Sorry I know this isn't really my place but I have seen wikis go down the drain because people don't contribute. Nicoli7461 00:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nicoli - We are working on this as much as possible. I did not start working on the site until after I had passed Golden Apple and as such forgot about what areas complete rewards their were and what each item i received from the elite groups. THat is where you would come in to help complete the information on the lower level areas that we did not fill in. So please do not hesitate to add content to the pages, myself and others will be behind you to make sure that the information is in the correct format. Also goto MediaWiki Formatting to learn the different syntax necessary to write articles/pages into a wiki. Goldbishop 01:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a member on a couple other wikis so I know most of the formatting and anything I don't know I will figure out. For the most part it's just making sure I put in all the right information in the Gear template. Nicoli7461 01:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC)